Daughter Of Fate
by BeautyShockSailorV
Summary: While Dean and Sam was doing their own thing, they notice something was wrong. There were nothing to hunt. They later find out that they are scared...of Sam. Why? They don't know till Cast takes them to meet someone. Sam's Daughter. But Sam never had a daughter, did he? They are going to discover what happen and what is happening now. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi you guys! This is going to be my Supernatural fanfic! I super excited about it too. Please Review and/or PM me…. I want to hear your thoughts!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**_

**Daughter Of Fate**

"Dean! The lighter!" Sam called out. Dean tossed the lighter to him. Once he did he shot the female ghost with a shotgun with a bullet that salt compacted shell. She disappeared them appeared again then was set on fire as her bones burned in flames. Sam walked over limping- he got stabbed in his calf.

"You alright?" Dean asked looking at Sam's leg.

"Oh yeah, just fine." Sam reassured.

"Well, it looks like we finished the job then." Dead said then grab his flask from his jacket and took a swing. He made a gesture towards Sam, seeing if he wanted some. Sam grabs it and took a swing.

~~~~~000~~~~~

"Bobby, we finished it." Dean said to Bobby, who was on the other side of the phone.

"Well, good job." Bobby said gruffly, then asked "How's Sam?"

"Well, he got himself a nasty cut and is now stitching it up. However he is fine." Dean said looking back at Sam on the bed, with his pant leg pulled up, showing his bleeding flesh. He put his needle in skin, in and out. Dean turns back around.

"Well, you guys take care. Okay?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, Bobby. Bye." Dean said pressing the off button on his phone. Then he put it in his pocket. Then grab two beers out of the fridge. He walked over to the fridge grab 2 bottles and walking over to Sam handed him a bottle.

"Thanks" Sam said grab it when he made his last stitch. "What did Bobby say?" Sam asked.

"Nothing really," Dean took a slip.

"Don't you think that it's almost been a little too quiet?"Sam said suspiciously.

"Nah," Dean said. "Something is bound to happen."

"My point exactly, Dean, something is going to happen. I just know it." Sam said looking down.

"Maybe there is, or maybe all the damn creatures want to take a break for once, from, form, I don't know doing evil things." Dean said with his voice sharpening.

"Look," Sam calm his voice. "I just saying we might want to dig deeper on this event. I think that it's a little weird that we haven't found a hunting job in 2 weeks. Before that, a week. It like the activity has completely dropped."

"Fine." Dean raised his shoulders. "Who or what do you want to start with?"

"Cast." Sam said then just Castiel appeared right behind Dean.

"Hello, Dean." Cast said. Making Dean jump.

"You got to stop doing that." Dean said turning around to see Cast.

"You called." Cast said. He walked past Dean to face Sam.

"Hey, have you notice that it been quiet here lately. Do you know why?"

"Yes, I know why. They are afraid." He said

"Afraid?" Dean joked.

"I sorry, but why would they be afraid?" Sam said disbelievingly.

"Because of you guys, well actually Sam." Cast said

"W-what?" Sam asked.

Dean then stopped smiling when he remembers the harsh memories. He got defensive.

"What do you mean Sam is scaring away everyone." He said angrily.

Then Cast was gone.

"Son of bitch." Dean said. Then "C'mon Sam, we are going."

~~~~~0000~~~~~

They drove in silence. Sam was in passenger seat as usual. Dean was at the naturally in the driver's seat. They pulled in at Bobby's house. Once they entered in his house Bobby said "Why do you two always get in trouble?"

"Hi Bobby." Sam said giving him a small smile.

"Have you found anything yet?" Dean asked.

"Nothing… I don't even know what exactly what I'm looking for Dean." Bobby said in concern.

"Then why is everyone terrified by Sam? Huh?" Dean yelled.

"We don't know." Sam said sincerely.

Then Cast appeared again. "Hello Dean, Sam. Let's go." In a second Cast put his two Fingers on their forehead before Bobby could tell what was happening. And they disappeared.

~~~~0000~~~~

Dean and Sam appeared on a blank road. In the middle of the forest, Cast was in front of them.

"Let's go." Cast said.

"Wait, why are we here? You can't just poof us like that this. It's not cool, and I don't feel so good anymore. And it's wrong." Dean said little pale.

"We need to look for someone." Cast said edgy.

"Who are looking for, Cast?" Sam asked

"Your daughter, Sam." Cast said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter, Enjoy. Please Review! Or PM.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

**Daughter of Fate**

~~~~~0000~~~~~

Faiza knew something came into the world, and they were coming here. 'They?' she thought there was usually one intruder. She hid in the shadows. It was almost dawn, finally. She could rest- wait there are intruders. Where they after her though? Who or more like what, wasn't fallowing her ever? She had a few minutes daytime will consume the world. Faiza began to feel light headed. She lacked sleep, lot of sleep. In the last 4 days she only had 5 hours of sleep. She started to tremble, her body was shaking. Then she fell to the ground. As her world faded around her.

~~~~~0000~~~~~

"Cas, what are you talking about?" Sam asked. "I sorry, but I, don't, have a daughter or any child."

"You do Sam, after we walk 2 more miles we'll track her down." Cas said without an uncertain tone in his voice.

"No, I don't" Sam said not walking. "Impossible."

"Okay, first of all- where are we, Cas?" Dean asked taking charge.

"We are 2 miles away from the nearest town called Aura, in Maine. Now can we start walking," Cas said rather impatiently.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. How the hell you know Sam has a kid? We aren't going anywhere until we know what is going on. Cas." Dean said.

"How about I tell on the way to the town?" Cas asked.

"I sorry, Cas, but how come you can't just zap us there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what happen did your angle poof magic go bye bye?" Dean remarked.

"I can't- Its Sam's daughter." Cas said.

They started walking. Sam had didn't believe that he had a child, especially, a daughter. But more and more, he felt it's true. How? How? How could he do this to her?

~~~~~0000~~~~~

Faiza was being dragged in hospital on a stretcher. She heard voices but couldn't comprehend. Till she heard "Her body is overstressed and is shutting down." No. No. No. No. No. NO! She fought and fought, hands held her down. "Jerry! We need to stable her!" A female voice said. She heard thing burst, she was doing it. She knew, she had to calm down. "Jerry! Hurry up- things are exploding on their own!" Then she felt the urge to give up, the urge to sleep. She needs to sleep. No, she might get people killed. She stilled tried to loosen the arms that held her down. She could open her eyes but the bright sun was blinded her making her shed tears.

"Please, I'm fine. Let me go." She pleaded.

"Can't do that, miss." The female voice told her. "Please hold still."

Faiza just fought harder, more things where exploded. Then something sharp stabbing her in the arm and couldn't fight sleep anymore. Once again, she was consumed in sleep.

~~~~~~0000~~~~~~

"Sam, you weren't…You didn't have a soul. When she was….uh, created." Cas said uncomfortable. "For the last 2 days I been trying to fallow her, been hard and usual. Then on the third day, I wanted to see what the mother was and then it explained almost everything. Sam you had a sexual intercourse with a witch."

"Whoa, whoa wait. Aren't witches human?" Dean interrupted.

"There are 2 types of witches, one that relay on spells and ones you call physics-an"

"Like see the future, physics, right?" Sam asked.

"Kind of, they can do many things, if they have the bloodline. I didn't know some of these witches still exist. They were always accused of being witches in the past. Physics that see the future are tiny powers against your daughter."

"Wait isn't she still in…. the mother now?" Dean asked

"No, we are in the future. 15 years now." Cas said.

"Well twenty twelve doesn't exist." Dean joked.

"Now why the monsters are scared?" Sam asked.

"Because, she is in the prophecy." Cas said.

"Of what?" Sam asked eagerly.

"To end the world or…." Cas sadly said

"Or what?" Sam asked.

"To save it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey all of readers and lover of supernatural! I plan to write more and more, and am very excited to write this. Plz, if you have thoughts or ideas this story, Review or PM me!**_

_**Iomm9: Thanks for being my first reviewer and correcting me on my mistakes, I thank you very much!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, it is so sad. **___

**~~~~~00000~~~~~~**

**Daughter of Fate**

~~~~0000~~~~

"Cas, do we even have a name?" Dean asked.

"No." Cas said.

"No?" Dean said angrily. "How the hell are we going to find her? Do you know anything?"

"Cas…it going to be, like, impossible. To find her." Sam said in a calmer way.

"She is 15 years old. Once I see her then I can know that it's her. I can also feel her too." Cas said without a worry. "There are only 3,769 people inhabited in this town."

"Great. An angle as a freakin' radar." Dean said as they walked up to the small town called Aura.

"Should we spit up," Sam said. He has been acting a little funny.

"Yeah, you two good ahead and search together. I go solo." Dean said little distraught.

"How?..." Sam asked confused.

"Look Sammie, you have a daughter. You find her with Cas, meanwhile I go and eat some pie at this place." Dean said referencing to Little Aura's Diner. "Have fun!" Dean walked away towards the store.

"Let's go Sam." Castiel said.

~~~~~0000~~~~~

Faiza was dreaming she was flying with wings, then she thought if 'only I could…. To have a normal life. To go school, to actually have dreams. That is my dream. A dream I could never have.'

She had to wake up, but her poor going body left her in a cage and imprison her inside. Damn it to hell. She couldn't give up.

She just couldn't.

~~~~0000~~~

Dean ate his pie and paid the old chubby fat lady the bill. She wink at him, and said sexually "Oh, honey, come here anytime sweetie pie." Dean stood there a little shocked. Then gave her a smile, once he turned around he almost puked. Almost.

He called Sam, who didn't answer dean left him a message. "Hey Sammy, pick up the phone." Then he put his phone in his pocket. Then crossed the street- BLAM! A red old Toyota truck hit Dean. It wasn't hard but Dean hit his head his head pretty hard on the ground. He heard the ambulances in the distant. He knew what was going to happen. Then a woman with black hair came to view. Was he was hazy but he heard off the distance of that woman voice. "Sir, I am a doctor. I can help." Dean manages to sit up. "I am going to ask you going to ask you some questions."

"Sure" Dean said rubbing his head.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Dean…Winchester." Dean spit out.

"Who old are you?" she asked.

"Um…" Dean asked confused.

"What is today date?" She asked.

"It is September 25, 2012." He answered calmly. When he looked at the lady, she looked at him rather weirdly. The ambulances arrived. The Paramedics picked him up and saw the lady. "Dr. Hastings," one of them said.

"He is very delusional. He needs to have a brain checked and then sees a therapist." She said

"What! I am not crazy!" Dean yelled as the paramedics came and loaded him on the into the car. "How am I crazy?"

"Because Mr. Winchester, 2012 was 15 years ago." She said.


End file.
